The cure for a frozen heart
by ozchild1983
Summary: Takes place a few years after the movie. Anna learns that Elsa has a love story to tell from her past.
1. Anna and Elsa

**Just a quick warning, this story is going to seem a bit strange probably...My daughter has been watching FROZEN over and over again for the last few weeks and my imagination has been working over time :) This takes place soon after the frozen movie...**

 **All the frozen characters not mine, the originals however are!**

 **Please read and review ::)**

Anna and Elsa set quietly at the table in the great hall of the castle eating dinner. Anna had taken a few large mouthfuls of roast and mashed potatoes but when glancing over at her sister's plate she noticed that it was nearly as full as it had been when they set down and that Elsa appeared to be only pushing her food around on her plate.

Anna swallowed her food and cleared her throat. Elsa didn't even look up.

"So..." Anna began " How was your dinner out last night?"

Elsa huffed. "slightly more tolerable then the last one I suppose." she exhaled slowly and stood up, walking over to the counter where they were to place their plates when they were done with them "Why my advisors continue to insist on the prehistoric principle of me finding a suitable prince to marry in order to run Airedale properly is beyond me."

Anna shrugged "maybe they just want you to find companionship." she suggested.

Elsa turned back from the counter the expression on her face softening slightly"Oh Anna..." She smiled "You don't even have to try to find the good in everyone do you?"she exhaled again "Unfortunately, I'm afraid not everyone's motives are so pure..."

She came back over to the chair and set down next to her sister, resting her head in her hands.

Anna swallowed hard and took another small bite of her food "I'm afraid my motives aren't so pure this time."

Elsa glanced up as if waiting for an explanation.

"I...I just mean." Anna began. "What are you going to do when Kristof and I get married...I mean...if...if we get married..."

"Oh Anna." Elsa laughed. "Even if that happens I will be fine I have people around me all the time now...More people then I could ever ask for actually ."

Anna shook her head again " I just hate to think of you all alone again in this cold drafty castle." Now she stood up and went over to the counter. "Oh Anna, I won't be alone, I have Olaf, here in the Castle and I have you and Kristof. Besides I like my alone time."she added quietly. Walking over to the window she placed her hand on it, immediately causing it to fog over with an icy covering.

"Oh Elsa." Anna said coming up behind her sister. "Don't you ever want to fall in love."

Elsa remained staring out the window "I was in love...once" She said softly.


	2. Cora and Ariealla

**I'm back! So here is the second chapter of Unfrozen, This chapter is taken from the perspective of an original character, it may not make sense when you read this, but trust me it will if you stick with it.**

 **THANKS FOR THE READING AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

 **I don't own anything except the originals...**

"Ariella..." The young girl was lost in her own thoughts, so much that she didn't hear her mother's voice.

Cora Ketting smiled slightly, glancing over at her daughter, she reached over and touched her tenderly on the arm.

"El." She said again

This time the beautiful girl turned to her mother, aimlessly pushing a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear, blinking her large eyes green eyes at her mother apologetically. "Oh...I'm sorry Mama."

Cora smiled a little more. "Day dreaming agin, dear." She asked.

Ariella looked sheepishly at her mother "Yes I guess so."

" Well I suppose all little girls do it." Cora responded "What was it about this time?"

Ariella stood up and walked over to her mother who was folding laundry out of a big basket that was sitting on the table.

"Oh...It's not important." She said picking up one of the little towels and beginning to fold it.

Cora put down her towel and looked over at her 10 year old daughter. "I think it is."

Ariella exhaled "I was just thinking about what it would be like to be a princess, and live in the castle like Queen Elsa."

Cora felt a pang of something like guilt hit her heart. She walked over to her daughter and put her hand on Ariella's shoulder. "You know not everything Queen Elsa does is glamorous darling. It's a lot of work and a lot of hardship, she doesn't get to go out and play with her friends the way you do." Cora offered.

"Didn't she when she was a little girl?" Ariella asked

Cora looked sadly at her daughter, Ariella knew that Cora knew Elsa well, she had been the girls nanny and maid for many years. One of the few adults that new of Elsa's powers when they had been hidden from the rest of the world. "No darling, When the Queen was your age she lived alone in her room, because of her powers."

Ariella was quiet her hands suddenly becoming cold. Cora saw the look on her daughter's face and came over to her daughter again "You know," Cora began "I think Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are planning to have a ball in a few days to celebrate the queen's birthday. Maybe you could come...Be the princess for a day."

Ariella exhaled excitedly "Do you really think she would say yes?"

Cora's smile grew wider. "I will ask her tomorrow."

Ariella giggled and skipped back to the window, placing her hand over the palace she could see in the distance. The glass growing cold beneath her fingers.


	3. prelude to memories

**Here we go again! I hope you enjoy it! I am really trying to get these chapters up fast**

 **"** _You_ have been in love." Anna Asked surprise clear in her voice.

Elsa who was still at the window, lost in her thoughts didn't answer. Anna seeing the far away and slightly pained look on her sister's face rose and walked over. "Where are you?" she asked placing a comforting hand on Elsa's back

Elsa turned to Anna, pain coming through brightly in her eyes. "lost" she replied, walking back in the direction of the table . "In memories." she added

"Tell me about him." Anna suggested.

She shrugged "He was just a boy. Honestly, I don't remember him all that well."

Anna scoffed "Don't lie to me Elsa. I know you remember him, like mama always said first loves are alway very intense, you never forget them, no matter how hard you try."

Elsa pressed her hand to her forehead as if she was developing a headache. "I suppose she was right." Elsa exhaled and collapsed into a chair as if the conversation was taking a great deal of energy. "sometimes I feel like it was all jut a dream." She nearly whispered.

"When did you meet him?" Anna asked

Elsa rubbed her head again." Ummm...I guess it was..."She paused and thought for a moment " Probably about a month after mamma and papa died...I used to sneak out of the house...go out into the woods to be alone..."


	4. Elsa's memories part 1

**Putting up the next chapter, it is worth noting that this takes place out side the timeline of the story...This takes place right after Anna and Elsa's parents die, and as it says are part of Elsa's memories, this is also taken from Elsa's perspective.**

I run through the dark forest, feeling the icy tears falling down my cheeks. I can tell I am crying because I can feel the wait of my sobs compressing my chest, but the emotions associated with my tears seemed to evaporate as quickly as my tears were hitting the ground. I spotted a large tree in my path and hurled myself towards it, rubbing my delecate skin up against it's rough bark and gripping onto it's trunk for stabilization.

My breath came in smoky cold puffs and then disappeared into the winter air. I felt my sobs beginning to slow and my body beginning to return to normal. Exhausted and completely spent I slid down the rough bark and settled myself into a snow drift. I was so tired, and my eyes began to close. The though crossed my mind that I could just fall asleep , then their would be no more pain, no more powers to contend with, no more memories to feel guilty over. Just quiet. I had never once before contemplated ending my life, I had been sad and depressed and afraid yes, but never ever contemplated ending everything.

I have to get up, I told myself, I can't do this. But my body seemed unwilling or unable to comply. The cold was getting to me. I had to get up. I knew that, but the internal battle just kept going...

Just as I was beginning to allow myself to relax and fall asleep I heard something. At first I wasn't sure that I had, I forced my eyes open and started looking around for the source of the sound. When I didn't see or hear anything else I reclined back into the tree again.

Then I heard a stick crack closer to me. Opening my eyes I scanned the forrest for the culprit.

"Hello?" I asked into the darkness.

no answer came

as I was beginning to lay my head back again, I heard the snow crunch under someone's feet. I immediately looked up and jumped to my feet when I saw a truly beautiful young man standing before me. He had shaggy brown hair and eyes that were darker green then anything I had ever seen.

"Are you the princess?" He asked

I exchaled not sure what to say...


	5. The party is coming!

**Im really hoping that all of you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

 **This chapter is back into the "Present" time. i.e. Is isn't a memory chapter.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys it!**

Anna raced up to Elsa's bedroom door and knocked on it a few times "Elsa, " She said through the door, trying to push aside the memories of the years of only talking to her sister through this very door. "Time to get up...The cook told me to tell you that breakfast is ready."

To Anna's happiness and pure joy the door opened right away.

"Good Morning!" Anna said in an extremely chipper tone. "Did I wake you up."

Elsa shook her head "No I have been up for hours." She giggled a little under her breath. This statement had become a bit of an inside joke for the girls. Because Anna seemed to say it all the time when it wasn't actually the truth.

Anna laughed a little too. "How did you sleep?" Anna Asked

Elsa smiled a little "OK I guess." She replied.

"come on! Let's go down stairs for breakfast..."

Anna and Elsa linked arms and began strolling down the large staircase.

"So..."Anna began "We need to talk about what you want to plan for your birthday in a couple of days."

"Ugh..." Elsa exhaled. "I forgot that was coming up...Do we have to do a big party this year?"

"Oh course we do!" Anna Said joyfully. "The ball is almost all planned anyway!"

"Oh Anna, really? A ball, honestly, I am just turning another year older, can't we just relax around home and let this birthday pass quietly."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and drug her towards the door to the dining room. ""No! We are having a party, besides you know it's not just me the people of Arendale are going to want the chance to celebrate with you...

The girls set down at the table and Anna began filling her plate. "Wow this looks good!" She commented.

Elsa stifled a giggle and took a slice of bread off the plate.

Just as she was beginning to butter her bread, Kristoph and Olaf came into the room for breakfast. Followed closely by Olaf's new girlfriend, a tiny gray bunny, named Summer.

"Good Morning!" Kristof greeted them

Elsa turned to them "Good Morning, Kristof, Good Morning Olaf."

Summer made a chittering sound offering her greeting.

"Good morning Summer." Elsa said with a smile.

"So how is everyone this morning?" Olaf asked happily as he and Summer set down in one chair.

"we were just staring to plan Elsa's birthday party!" Anna replied

"Great another birthday." Kristof said slightly annoyed.

"Stop it Kristof, your just mad because you had to leave Sven outside." Anna Commented

"I love parties!" Olaf exclaimed. Summer chattered again "So does Summer." Olaf translated.

"Did I hear something about a party?" The cook asked, as she set down a plate in front of Kristof.

"Oh yes Cora." Anna said. "I will have to sit down with you later on today to plan the menu."


	6. questions answered

**Sorry for the delay guys, my computer crashed and I had to get it fixed...Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Love seeing all of the reviews :)**

Anna poured some milk into her oatmeal bowl. And nodded to the cook.

"yeah, that sounds great!" She replied to the cooks suggestion

Elsa swallowed the last biite of her toast and stood up. "Well, I had better get to work." She said wiping her hands on a napkin

"Was.. Was everything to your liking your majesty." Cora asked sow what nervously.

"Of course Cora!" Elsa replied, placing her hand gently on Cora's shoulder. " everything you make is wonderful, no worries..."Elsa gave a soft smile and left the room.

Anna became somewhat uncomfortable in the silence that hung in the air after her sister's departure. She glanced around and noticed that everyone else seemed to be completely engrossed in their meal, seemingly not even noticing Elsa's exit from the room. She pulled her chair out which scrapped loudly against the floor and walked over to Cora who was quietly arranging some fruit on a large serving dish.

"I'm sorry about Elsa..." Anna whispered to Cora. "She is just so...busy, she never really thinks about herself, she would never consider a party for herself. Sometimes I wonder if I am just an annoyance to her..." Anna's voice trailed off as she stared off into space for a moment

Cora turned to the young woman and gave an understanding smile. "Oh Ms Anna. I am sure that the queen appreciates you more then you know, It must be such a lonely and stressful life, to have to rule this town and keep so many matters private, you, I am sure are one of her greatest comforts."

Anna exhaled gratefully.

"Well I suppose I should get to my day." She said, "Join me Kristof?" She said outstreatching her hand.

"Ummmm...Ms Anna." Cora said just as they were walking towards the door.

Anna turned around. "Yes Cora?"

"I know you have just started planning for the queen's party, but I just had a question about one of the guests. "

Anna nodded again

"You see ma'am," Cora began "My 10 year old daughter is constantly dreaming of what it would be like to be a princess, she is such a good girl and she works so hard in school, I just thought it might be fun for her to come and experience a real royal ball...Do you think it might be possible for her to come?"

"Of Course!" Anna responded happily "That would be wonderful! We must send her an invitation! It will for certin be an evening she will never forget!"


	7. dreams approaching

**So lots is going on in my life right now and I haven't gotten to write much! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

Elsa looked at the large clock on the wall as she passed. It read that it was after midnight, everyone in the house but her had long since gone to bed. It wasn't exactly unusual that she would work this late into the night, and she really did prefer the castle dark and quiet like this, but sometimes, if she were being completely honest about it, it was a little lonely.

She strolled into her bedroom and began undoing her bun that she usually placed her long white-blond hair into, though she preferred her hair in a braid, she felt that it was more professional to have it in a bun. She pulled out the hair tie and placed it on the vanity, then she ran her long agile fingers through the hair brushing out the knots. She looked into the mirror and exhaled heavily. Turning away from her reflection she untied her cloke and placed it over the back of an obliging chair, she then unbuttoned her dress and slid her nightgown down over her nearly naked body. She pulled back her covers and slipped down into the cool material.

once in bed she realized she was more then glad to be up against the silky sheets rather then sitting in the stiff throne surrounded by her advisors. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open, and before she knew it , her eyes began to close, allowing dreams to come and her mind play.


End file.
